Lost Love
by VampiresOnEcstasy
Summary: Edward never came back in NM. Bella was changed and becomes a movie star/singer. One day the Cullens show up at one of her movie premiere and all hell breaks loose. Not the first one to use this plot. I own nothing! Everyone's a little OOC! T for language
1. Chapter 1 Super Liar

**Yaa. I know I have like two unfinshed stories, but..... I felt inspired when I heard "Heels Over Head" by Boys Like Girls. Feel free to criticize! x.X**

* * *

**_Lost Love Chapter 1 ~ Super Liar_**

* * *

"So Bella, how has your life changed since you were discovered?" I really can't understand these people. They always ask the same questions. Ugh. I may as well answer him.

"Well Tim, I have gained the riches I've needed to make both my parents happy and I've been given some of the best experiences life has to offer. So, in two years my life has gone from okay to absolutely perfect." Yaa. I still have my connections with Charlie and Renee. But, I lied just a little bit there. My life wasn't okay. It was horrible. Ever since they left.

No Bella! Don't think about them! This is your night.

This was true this was the night of the premiere of my new movie, "The Princess and the Frog". I know it's animated, but I could finally be the princess with the happy ending. I could finally end up with my prince.

"I'm happy for you Bella. Okay so this right here is a new section that I like to call "Fans Ask the Questions". The title explains it all. So Miss Swan, pick anyone out of the audience and answer their questions truthfully. You have ten minutes to answer as many questions as you can Ready? Go!"

I pointed to a girl in the front row with brown hair and brown eyes. Hmm. She looked a lot like me when I was human.

"Umm… How do you get your skin so smooth? It has, like, a sparkly glow."

"Well. Thank you. Truthfully I don't do anything with my skin. All I do is wash it, I don't really use skin cream." This was true I'm a vampire. I don't need skin cream.

Next I pointed to a boy with shaggy blond hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a slight acne problem.

"Do you have a, umm, b-boyfriend?" He stuttered.

"I used to but, you know, the long distance thing never works out. We just broke it off after a year of being totally in 'love'."

I said the word love as sarcastically as I could. I mean I seriously thought me and Edw-, don't say his name, him were totally in love. He lied and I try to use everything in power to hate him. But I can't. I will always love him with all my heart, but if I ever cross paths with him he will lose a limb.

It had been about five minutes so there was still another five of torture.

Just when I was about to call on a girl with black spiky hair, my manager Daisy walked onstage. Daisy was also a vampire. She had long flowing blond hair and topaz eyes. We were both vegetarians.

"I am Bella's manager, Daisy Night. I have just come out here to tell you that Bella here might go into the singing career. She has a book of songs that I'm sure you would love for her to sing. But, I have chosen one that is mine and Bella's favorite. I hope it's alright if she sings an-"Daisy got cut off by the cheers that erupted from the audience.

I knew the exact song she was talking about. Heels Over Head. (A/N I know this song is by Boys Like Girls, but pretend Bella wrote it. No copyright intended.)

I wrote this song for them. The Cullens. Well, mostly just one.

"Alright, alright I'll sing it."

The crowd broke into applause and Daisy gave me the cue to sing I got up to the microphone and waited for the music to start.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me

Once I finished the crowd broke into applause and I went back to my seat by Tim.

"Bella. That was a wonderful song and you have a beautiful voice. Did you have any inspiration for the song?"

What the hell, I'm sick of lying so for this one time in my life I'll tell them the truth.

"Thank you and I did actually have an inspiration. It was my old boyfriend who I was so madly in love with."

I gave Tim a sad smile and he announced the show was over and I said good bye to the audience and walked off stage.

I walked right into Daisy and she dragged me into a storage closet with a very urgent look on her face.

"Bella, there was a reason I made you sing that song."

"And what would that be Daisy?"

"They are here Bella. The Cullens every single one of them." She spit there name as if she were talking about the devil.

"EXUSE ME?"

"You were about to answer one of their questions. I believe it was Alice, but I stopped you before it got that far." Daisy can see the future exactly like Alice and she was just as hyper. Wait, I was going to answer Alice's question. Who was I about to call on? A girl with black spiky hair.

That meant, the Cullens were here and they knew that song was for then. Ah hell. It doesn't matter anymore. I may as well make nice with them. I mean of it weren't for them leaving I would never of gotten the perfect world I have now. But, I'm lonely.

I miss them all, even the red head with the bad temper.

"Daisy. We should go talk to them. Like now."

"No problem, Bella. They are waiting right outside the storage closet right now."

I opened the door and Daisy was right they were all there. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

Once they saw me the pixie attacked.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! I have missed you so much! Ugh I was so mad at Edward when he made us leave."

Wait Edward made them all leave? He told me it was Carlisle. Because everyone was suspicious of his age. Great. Now I can add super liar to the 'I hate Edward Cullen list'. That's right I actually have a list.

"Excuse me? Edward made you all leave? He told me it was because everyone was suspicious of Carlisle's age.. And because he didn't love me." I said the last part, hoping they didn't hear me.

"WHAT?!? EDWARD TOLD US A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY!"

I was shocked. He lied to his family! That is just wrong. I thought he loved them. I thought he loved me.

We all turned to stare at Edward and my memory didn't do him justice. He still had that penny colored hair and beautiful topaz eyes.

But, he was somehow different. He wasn't smiling or happy. He was sad. He looked like he was in agony. But, when he looked at me it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Or a little kid on Christmas.

He still wasn't smiling, but he wasn't in agony anymore. It had something to do with his eyes. They turned lighter? Impossible.

"Umm.. So do you guys want to go back to my house so we can, you know, exchange stories?"

"Aw. That would be great little sis! We'll follow you back." Emmett just about shrieked like a little girl. I guess my family still loved me. Just not Edward.

We were in the parking lot now. They were chatting about nothing in particular. Just then Rosalie asked," Bella? Which car is yours?"

"The orange 2004 Koenigsegg CCR. Which car is yours? I don't want me thinking I'm being stalked." And with that I sent a cold glare toward Edward. Why? I really don't know. He looked away shamefully.

"BELLA! That is a sick car! But anyway. We are all in Edwards stupid Volvo." Rosalie looked disgusted with the car choice.

We got in our separate cars and once I was in I had a nervous breakdown.

Ugh. I just want them to go away. They are going to screw up my life again! You don't mean that Bella! You love them! They are family! My head felt like it was pounding and Daisy was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Bella? Why did you invite them over your house? And we haven't left yet. You've be sitting there looking like you were going to have a heart attack for ten minutes. But really? You invited them to your house? Bella! Do you realize what they did to you? When they left you? You were a wreck! You wouldn't talk, hunt, or anything that involved moving or talking! Don't tell me 'Oh, it will be fine Daisy!' because it won't. If they stay in your life do you realize what will happen if they leave again? Do you Bella?" Daisy speech really spoke to me. I didn't think about it. This was all on a whim. I decided to do something I didn't think I'd ever do.

I called Rosalie Hale.

* * *

**Okay so whaddya think?? Grr. I think it went to fast with her meeting the Cullens. Remeber to criticize! Oh. And you will find out about Bella's past in the next chappy. Like how she was changed and how she met Daisy! Thanks! x.X**


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's A Princess

**Hope you like it!! =] REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

_**Lost Love Chapter 2~ Bella's a Princess!**_

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Hello?" Rose picked up on the third ring.

"Hey... It's... um. Bella. I j-just wanted to tell you.. That y-you can't come over r-right now." Stupid stuttering. Why was I so nervous around her?

"It's okay Bella. Hey! We will chat later. We are all knew you were going to cancel, no offense. Oh! Edward's coming I have to go! I'll text you! Bye!"

And with that she hung up. I sat there and watched them leave.

"Bella? Bella honey, we have to go home and see Ness and Viv."

Ness and Viv, my only reasons for living nowadays.

"Ya. Ya, you're right. I need to go see them. They are the only ones, besides you, who can cheer me up."

"I know, Bella. Now let's get back before they have our heads."

**(A/N- Okay. So I was going to have it that you guys found out her story when the Cullens did but screw it! I'll tell you now cuz you guys are special and so dear to my heart! =])**

_**Flashback**_

_**Okay so I have been acting for two years, but I've been a vampire for fourteen years now. My old friends and family have contacted me saying I look so young for my "real" age. I'm supposed to be thirty-two. Charlie and Renee soon passed away a couple years after I ran away. People think I still have my connections with them, but I don't they are long gone. I ran away because the night of my birthday Edward felt so bad about what happened with Jasper, that he said he'd give me anything I wanted and, well, you get the picture. What I didn't know at the time was that it both destroyed my life and fixed it at the same time.**_

_**About a week after they left I began to throw up and I just got so weak. I went to a gas station a little ways outside of Forks. And what do you know? Pregnancy tests can actually tell you that you are pregnant with a vampire's child. **_

_**I knew I needed to get out of the house so I wrote Charlie a letter saying:**_

_**Dad,**_

_**Don't look for me. If I want to be found I'll go to you or mom. Please don't be mad. I really love you. Don't hate me. I just need a change of scenery. I'll call or e-mail when or if I can. Hope to see you soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella XOXO**_

_**He never found me. **_

_**Anyways, I got in my truck and headed onto the road. About halfway to Seattle I heard a very high scream. I slammed down on the brakes and cautiously got out of my truck. I went into the forest and saw a very scary sight. **_

_**There was a girl about my age that was being attacked by Laurent. Wait. I thought he was in Denali. **_

_**Just then, five abnormally large dog mutant things jumped out of the bushes and attacked. But, before they could get to him, Laurent bit the girl. She cried out in pain. **_

_**The animals chased Laurent further into the woods and all I could hear was this metallic sound. I realized what was happening to the girl and somehow carried her to my truck. Well, I dragged her, but that doesn't make a difference. **_

_**That girl happened to be Daisy Night.**_

_**I needed a companion to help me during the pregnancy. I was already looking around 6 months. **_

_**I was kind of afraid that she would attack me when she woke up, but she didn't. She said she was thirsty, but she said I smelt weird. I didn't smell like food. Hmm. Interesting… A certain person said I smelled delicious. **_

_**I guess it was because of the twins.**_

_**That's right I had twins!**_

_**Renesmee Carlie Swan and Vivian **__**Evelyn Swan. I loved my girls they were my only reason to live. But, they both have special powers. Nessie can show people their thoughts by touching their face, while Viv is kind of like her dad in reading people's thoughts, but it's even more powerful. She can read, change, and all together get rid of thoughts, but like her dad she couldn't read their whole mind. She can also read all of the thoughts of her true love. Same with Ness, except she touches his face and she can now read his thoughts instead of him seeing hers.**_

_**Me, well apparently I'm a mind shield. Not quite as cool as my kids, but whatever. **_

_**Back to my transformation. After the kids ripped their way out of me Daisy bit me and took the kids away. She took care of them well I was burning.**_

_**When I woke up three days late I saw my two children, that looked around three months old, and Daisy. We all went hunting and became a small little family.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked out the windshield and instantly felt depressed. I really wanted to see my girls. To the public eye we were sisters because we all looked alike.

Ness has bronze curly hair and brown eyes. She has her father's whole face except the eyes and the lips. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her bottom. **(Sound familiar??)**

Viv had long flowing brown hair. She had my exact face except all the features were intensified. But, her eyes were a brilliant jade green.

They were both very beautiful girls.

They were sometimes seen in public and called the 'Swan Twins'. Well, they are twins.

We were finally home. My house was really big. Bigger than the Cullen mansion.

On the outside it was a cream color. It was three stories high and had a very nice wrap-around porch.

In the back there was a giant pool, a tree house, a trampoline, and a swing set.

But, inside it was so much different from the classic look outside. The inside was filled with pinks and greens and purples. All girly colors.

I got the biggest room because I'm leader of the "coven". Or that's what they tell me.

I walked through the front door and my daughters were sitting there waiting for me. They knew something was up. They looked at each other and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Mom, we know something happened at the interview." Ness said in her most innocent voice.

"Ya. Cuz, you wreak of vampire. Well, not you but another vampire." Viv smelled Alice.

The girls had never really asked about their father or other family. And for that, I was thankful.

"Umm. Hey girls! Ya. I uhh. I ran into another coven of vampires at the interview. Umm…. I'm going to bed. Nighty Night!" And with that, I tried to run up the stairs before they could stop me.

"Mom! You can't get away with that! You can't sleep get down here! NOW!" They said together.

Did I mention when they say things together they gain compulsion? Well, I just did.

I walked down the stairs and sat on the zebra print couch.

"Mom who exactly did you run into at the interview?" Ness asked. She actually reminded me of Alice with her shopping obsession. While Viv was more like Rosalie. She is very protective. She could also be very standoffish and just plain mean to some people.

"Okay. Okay! You guys caught me! I um, ran into your, um, dad?" I said it very low, maybe they wouldn't hear.

"YOU SAW DAD?" They looked shocked and kind of sad. I've told them a little bit about my life. I told them that their dad left and it broke my heart. I also told them about how I met Daisy.

"Yes, girls. I saw your father."

"If I see him, I swear to god the son of a bitch will lose a limb." There goes Vivian with her protective side.

I just rolled my eyes and said," Hey! Watch your language! And Esme is not a bitch!"

"Sorry Mom." She rolled her eyes back.

Ness looked excited. "Oh! Mom? Can we meet him? Please? Please, please, please, please?"

"Sweetie. I really don't know if I'm ready to actually talk to them again. But, you can go out and look for them if you want." She looked horrified. I knew the only way she would go is if I came with her.

Ness would be so kind to the Cullens. She would talk to them and go shopping with Alice. And, make cookies with Esme.

While Viv on the other hand. She'd either give them the cold shoulder or attack them.

"Mom. I am not going without you! And Viv! You are not going to hurt them! They left for a reason. And they love mom! So we will not do anything to them! We will try to make nice and see where it takes us!"

Ness said this with so much sincerity I wondered if she had planned this little speech for one day.

She probably did. _Little Alice clone._

Throughout the whole argument Daisy was silent then she said the three words that I wanted to here for so long "Let's get revenge!"

**(A/N- I was going to stop it there…. But I didn't. Be grateful!)**

All three looked at me; all of them wanted revenge including Ness. Surprise there.

"Alright! How? We need to come up with a plan now! We have to strike while the iron is hot!" I shrieked. I was so pumped for this.

Daisy and Viv raised their hands.

I called on Viv first. Her idea will most likely be violent. Heehee.

"Okay. How about we go to their house, tie them up, me and Ness use our compulsion to keep them tied up, then we make them beg for their lives on tape." Not as violent as I thought it would be. I liked this, but maybe later. I want to do something sneakier to start with.

"That's a good one. I want to hear what Daisy has, though."

I looked at Daisy waiting for her to start.

"Why don't we just sneak over to their house and flatten all the tires on their cars. Then we could put cameras in their cars. I want to see their reactions." Perfect. This is why I let this girl live with me. She's brilliant.

"Oh! I love it! Crap! We can't discuss this till my shields up!" Crap, crap, crap! Alice.

"Right the psychic."

I quickly put my shield around the girls. It was always around me. Since I became a vampire my shield has become even stronger. Alice can't see my future and Jasper can't screw with my emotions. Daisy said she couldn't see my future when it was up.

"Okay, now let's get down to business."

**Emmett's POV**

I miss Bella. We all do even Rosie. She would never admit it.

Stupid Edward!

It's been fourteen years and all he does is mope! Sure, he searched for her a month after we left till six months ago, but he still made the decision to leave! I swear to Jonas that if he couldn't read my mind I'd beat the living daylights out of him.

While I was in my thinking place (my closet) I heard Alice call us down to a family meeting.

"Okay. Ever since Edward lost his personality we haven't been out and had fun. So I say let's go out! Go out and see a movie!" She squealed. Why does she squeal is she part pig or something? Ah! SWINE!

Why is Edward looking at me weird? Oh. Right, stupid mind reader. I'm going to sing a song in my mind to get him out.

_I'm moving to Tokyo  
Cuz I'm tired of San Francisco  
My contracts are finally void  
And I am getting out  
On houses and building tops  
I swallow the beams and sundrops  
If my echos could reach your ears  
Then I could save my calls  
What happens when I'm above  
The east river when you are in love  
We're staring at all these lights  
And I am going blind__  
__With hard working security guards  
Cuz the numbers are wearing off  
My plastic access cards  
How can I begin to say  
I feel better off when we stay  
In Paris on winter nights  
Beneath the snowy veil  
Content like a panda bear  
Still breathing the fresh mountain air  
I'll put on a diving tank  
And sing when I inhale_

Fill all of the navy yards

Ah. I love panda bears. They are so cute and cuddly.

I guess I should listen to what Alice is saying now. I probably got Eddie out of my head.

"….. So we are going to the movie then? Great. Any suggestions?"

It only took me a second to think of one. I raised my hand and waited to be called on.

Alice sighed and pointed at me. Wow. Pointing rude! Rude little pixie!

"I got it! Let's go see 'The Princess and the Frog!"

"Any others you want to see? Nothing? Okay. Let's go see 'The Princess and the Frog', then."

We got there and I must say it was packed. Everyone was talking about this new star in the movie we were seeing.

I didn't watch the beginning credit. But, once I heard the voice I snapped my eyes open. That voice. I haven't heard that voice in fourteen years. Bella was a princess!

* * *

**Okay! **

**So many things to explain!**

**First: Everyone's Powers!**

**Ness- She has the same power as herself in the book, but if she touches the face of her soul mate, then she can read all of his thoughts.**

**Viv- She has the same power as Edward, but she can also change/remove thoughts. She is also like Ness where she can read all the thoughts of her soul mate.**

**Both- When Ness and Viv say a command at the same time they gain compulsion over people.**

**Bella- She has the mind shield, but she can also block out psychic and empath powers. She doesn't know how to lift the shield yet.**

**Daisy- She is a psychic too. But, she's a super cool psychic. She sees the past too!**

**I know I put Emmett in there randomly, but you gotta love Emmett. =]**

**The song was Panda Bear by Owl City.**

**REVIEW LIKE NOW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! x.X**


	3. Chapter 3 Back To Forks

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter! REVIEW! =]**

* * *

**_Lost Love Chapter 3 ~ Back To Forks_**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Why did I not see this?

I've been looking out for her future since we left. But, one day it disappeared. I didn't get it.

It sounds like Bella, but it's different somehow. I looked over at Edward. He looked in a state of shock. That's when I saw it.

_Start Vision_

"_Alright, alright I'll sing it."_

_The crowd broke into applause and a blond gave Bella the cue to sing, she got up to the microphone and waited for the music to start._

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound_

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me_

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger_

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?_

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

_Once she finished the crowd broke into applause and Bella went back to her seat by Tim._

"_Bella. That was a wonderful song and you have a beautiful voice. Did you have any inspiration for the song?"_

"_Thank you and I did actually have an inspiration. It was my old boyfriend who I was so madly in love with."_

_End Vision_

This is the first time I've seen Bella's future since we left.

We need to get to L.A.

**One week later. (Still Alice POV)**

We were in the audience waiting for Bella to come onstage.

Once she came on, the guy onstage just kept talking to her. Then he said something about fans asking the questions. I am so excited!

She answered a couple a couple unimportant questions until she pointed at me. I don't think that she knew who I was, though.

I was about to ask "How has your life changed since the last time we met?", when Blondie walked onstage, glared at me, and asked Bella to sing.

She sang the same song that was in my vision. We all knew it was about Edward.

She put so much emotion into it. It was so sad to know that we put her through all this. I wonder who changed her. Her existence is such a mystery.

I mean, three days after we left I couldn't see her future. It was just… gone. Then we contacted both Charlie and Renee. Apparently she ran away. She was probably killed. Or so we thought.

After the song ended she started talking about how the song was dedicated to her old boyfriend. Blah, blah, blah.

Then the show was over. I looked over at my family. They were in shock, well except for Emmett. He looked like he was about to explode from happiness.

We walked backstage. We had to dazzle the security to let us in. Cue the eye roll.

But, whatever. We got in and we had to find Bella.

We heard her and her manager, Daisy, talking in a supply closet. We decided to wait outside for her to come out.

"_Daisy. We should go talk to them. Like now."_

"_No problem, Bella. They are waiting right outside the storage closet right now."_

Cool. She wanted to talk to us. Crap that might be bad. She might yell at us and tell us how we ruined her life. Well, only Edward ruined her life. I saw this perfect future for them. But, of course, Edward just had to ruin it!

Once I saw her I lost it.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! I have missed you so much! Ugh I was so mad at Edward when he made us leave."

She looked genuinely confused. She looked at everyone behind me and then her gaze fell on me.

"Excuse me? Edward made you all leave? He told me it was because everyone was suspicious of Carlisle's age.. And because he didn't love me." She said in her high bell voice.

What? THAT LIAR! Wait? He said he didn't love her. I'm going to have that bastard's ass.

"WHAT?!? EDWARD TOLD US A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY!"

He was a dead man when we got home!

Everyone turned to stare at Edward with confused and disappointed faces.

He was looking down at the ground, but when he saw Bella he had a light in his eyes. He looked like he was finally healing. I doubt it. He's just going to say "Alice. We are leaving! We've ruined her life enough!" Well you know what Edward? You can kiss my ass because we are not leaving again!

"Umm.. So do you guys want to go back to my house so we can, you know, exchange stories?" Bella said hesitantly.

"Aw. That would be great little sis! We'll follow you back." Emmett just about shrieked like a little girl. I swear if he shrieks again I'm going to slap him. **(A/N- As you can all tell Alice is in a very bad mood. She's a very violent person right now and is blaming people for her unhappiness. As of right now Alice is totally OOC! =])**

"Bella? Which car is yours?" Rosalie asked after our mindless chatter ended.

"The orange 2004 Koenigsegg CCR. Which car is yours? I don't want me thinking I'm being stalked." And with that she sent a cold glare toward Edward. He looked away shamefully.

"BELLA! That is a sick car! But, anyway we are all in Edwards stupid Volvo." Rosalie looked disgusted with the car choice.

We all walked away toward our vehicles and waited ten minutes for Bella to show us how to get to her house.

Just then Rosalie's phone rang. Rosalie stared at the phone in shock and then finally answered on the third ring.

Who just called Rose?

**Rosalie's POV**

"Hello?" I answered in astonishment. Why was she calling me?

"Hey... It's... um. Bella. I j-just wanted to tell you.. That y-you can't come over r-right now." Why is she so nervous? I would have canceled to.

"It's okay Bella. Hey! We will chat later. We are all knew you were going to cancel, no offense. Oh! Edward's coming I have to go! I'll text you! Bye!"

I hung up just mere seconds before Edward got in the car. He was out for like five minutes because he wanted some air. But we all know he wanted to do his damn happy dance.

That happy dance will soon end my friends.

Once he got in he asked, "Okay when are we going? I'm so excited!"

Everyone turned to look at me. Why do I always have to share the bad news?

"Bella just uninvited us, she's not ready yet. She's still mad at us *cough you cough* for leaving her."

He looked at me with agony in his eyes. God, what is his problem? He left Bella for death! And he expects her to take him back just like that?

Edward looked like he wanted to rip my head off. Wha- Oh. He can read my mind.

Whatever. Still his fault. He caused his own pain.

We left the parking lot and headed home.

Edward being Edward bought a house in L.A.

We went there and thought of a plan. A plan to get our sister/ daughter/ mate back.

**Bella's POV **

"Okay so in short, we are going to join a charity concert? And while I'm singing Ness and Viv are going slash the Cullens tires?" I said. The perfect plan.

"Yes, but you forgot that we are also going to spray paint! What should we write?" Viv asked.

"Umm. Write the wars on! You left us and we want revenge!" Daisy yelled from the kitchen. She was making the twins some food.

"Won't they get suspicious if we write "we"?" Ness said.

"We want them suspicious, though." Daisy said as she brought in two hot fudge sundaes. The twins didn't really care for human food. They liked the chocolate, candy, and other junk foods, though.

"What songs should I sing? I mean I can pick, but I want your opinions." I asked but before anyone could say anything they were interrupted by Daisy.

"Oh! I'm going to call local charities. See if they need any performers. Wait. Can't be during the day, if it's sunny."

Soon she was on the phone chatting with a charity for abused animals. I've always had a soft spot for the cute little puppies and cats.

"Bella! There are two open spots! Do you want both of them?" Daisy called from the other room.

"Sure Daisy!" I yelled even though I could have whispered and she would have heard me.

She came back into the room with my song book. "Okay. I say you sing "I Don't Care" (**A/N- Fall Out Boy) **and "When Your Gone" **(A/N- Avril Lavigne)**." Daisy said flipping through it.

"No! She should sing "Crash My Party" **(A/N- Degrassi Album)** and "When Your Gone"." Viv said.

"Mom? You should sing "When Your Gone" for the finale. What other song should you sing?" Ness said.

"Ya. I'll sing "When Your Gone" and I think I'll sing "Crash My Party", I just love that song."

"Ya. Okay it's settled then. When you're singing Ness and Viv will ruin their cars." Daisy said. She loved revenge.

"When is the concert?"

"It's tomorrow!" Tomorrow? Okay, less time to wimp out.

"Where is it?"

"Oh. This will be, um, awkward, but the concert is in um, Forks." I must have heard wrong.

"Forks? As in Forks, Washington? My human home? Where all my memories of the Cullens are? That Forks? ANSWER ME DAISY!" I was screaming by the end of my rant. Why on earth would I want to go back to Forks?

"Hm. Ya. That Forks."

"No! I will not do it! I can't!"

"Bella, it's already booked, and I can't change it. I thought you wanted revenge!"

Okay. So maybe I am going back to Forks. Let's just hope the Cullens find out.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! If you have any questions review or PM me!**

**Review= Happy Kayla = New Chapter**

**No Review= Sad Kayla= No Chapters**


	4. Chapter 4 Not Victoria's Secret!

**Holy crap. I am so SORRY! I haven't updated in forever. I know this is short, but I needed to put something up. Read the authors note at the bottom and please review! 3**

* * *

_**Lost Love Chapter 4~Not Victoria's Secret!**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I'm in my private jet. Flying back to Forks. About to sing in front of a crowd that will hopefully include the Cullens.

And all for revenge.

We were about halfway to Port Angeles and just hours before the flight I had to shoot a commercial advertising for said concert.

_**Flashback**_

_**We are on the set of the commercial and I am still in makeup. I really don't know why, because I'm a vampire and practically look perfect, but….**_

_**Anyways, they just finished and I'm off to shooting.**_

"_**Okay, Ms. Swan! I want you to sit on the stool, look at them camera, smile, and read the note cards. Got it? Good! Okay… And ACTION!"**_

"_**Hi! I'm Bella Swan and I'm heading to Forks, Washington to take place in a charity concert that is raising money for abused animals. All you have to do is come and donate, donate online, or call. So please, it only takes ten minutes and ten dollars a month if you donate online or over the phone." **_

_**PICK UP PUPPY! The note card said.**_

_**Wait.. What puppy? Oh… that puppy! **_

"_**This little girl is Meeko. When we found her she was covered in scratches and starving to death. Her owners left her to fend to herself in the cold streets. So please donate and help save abused animals just like little Meeko."**_

_**BIG DAZZLING SMILE!**_

_**And that's what I did.**_

_**End Flashback**_

The director let me keep little Meeko. She is a little Australian Sheppard who is only about six months old. **(Picture on Profile)**

She was sitting on my lap looking so happy. (Only because this was my private jet) This dog was going to grow and live a happy life.

She already loved Daisy, Ness and Viv.

Anyway, we are on a jet going to Forks. Great. This is fantastic.

_*When you're fifteen somebody tells you they love you can't believe it*_

My phone just got a text. Ringtone's ironic, right?

_Hey Bella!  
Just saw the commercial!  
We're off to Forks!  
See you tomorrow!  
Good luck!  
-Rose _

"Bella! They're going! PLAN SUCCESS!" Daisy screamed from the other side of the jet. Right. Stupid future-seeing vampire.

**Edward's POV**

I was watching the television all depressed when a commercial for some concert came on.

"_**Hi! I'm Bella Swan and I'm heading to Forks, Washington to take place in a charity concert that is raising money for abused animals. All you have to do is come and donate, donate online, or call. So please, it only takes ten minutes and ten dollars a month if you donate online or over the phone." **_

_**She picked up an adorable little puppy. **_

"_**This little girl is Meeko. When we found her she was covered in scratches and starving to death. Her owners left her to fend to herself in the cold streets. So please donate and help save abused animals, just like little Meeko."**_

"Hey guys! We're going to Fork!" I screamed.

**Bella's POV**

"Please put on your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly."

Great almost to Port Angeles. That means almost to Forks. It's just awesome.

Daisy says that the Cullens are almost to Forks in their private jet. Of course they have a private jet, right?

Okay, so we have 7 hours till show time. Since I'm a vampire and practically perfect, then there is no need to rehearse. What do we do now? We shop of course!

**…… 1 hour later…..**

"Bella? Is there something wrong with you? Because you HATE shopping."

"You see Daisy, this is all a part of my master plan to get back at the Cullens. When I was human, I hated shopping with Alice, and now she will see that I have learned to love shopping. Without her."

"That's kind of cruel Bella. I like it. But, how will she know?"

"Thank you Daisy and course the paparazzi will be notified."

And with that, we walked into the mall.

**…….**

"Mom? Do we have to go into Victoria's Secret? I mean, sure it's great.. But you're our mom." Viv said. Pssh. If they didn't want to go in all they needed to do was say it together. But they didn't, so we are going.

"No girls. I need to get a few things. It'll help me get back at your father.." They both looked at me with evil smirks. Aww crap. "Well, mommy dearest, I guess you'll have to buy us whatever we want." They said together.

And this is why I hate shopping.

* * *

**Okay guys, I am so sorry, it's not even funny. Now I know I am so horrible, but school's been tough lately. Plus, I've had really bad friend problems and such. This chapter is really boring and short, but I have major writers block. I think I promised the concert in this chapter, but I have no clue. Pleae revew. Go ahead and tell me I'm a horrible person, but write somehng. I love you all. Even the people that favorite and alert, but don't review. I am so so so so sorry! 3**


End file.
